Naruto and Hinata: An Unexpected Affair
by killswitchtheory
Summary: Naruto and Hinata have lunch but it turns real interesting real fast. Rated T just to be safe.


Okay guys, here is my first story. It is a one-shot but I believe it to be completely original. It's a NaruHina (all of my stories might be NaruHinas. Its biased I know sorry ;). This story takes place after the whole Pein fiasco. Kiba and Hinata are married (only for the beginning though. Phew) and Naruto just divorced Sakura after about one year of marriage (lol I should hope so. Little pink haired slut!).

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in anyway but the plot is essentially mine. I wish it was the other way around but a man can only dream.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" Kiba asked his wife as she stuttered and tripped over how to explain their current predicament to her now enraged husband.

Kiba worked at the Hokage's office as one of the Hokage's assistants and part time shinobi. He usually worked until maybe six or seven every night on the weekdays and had the weekends off. He thought it would be a nice surprise if he came home early to surprise his wife Hinata Hyuuga to whom he had been married to for about six months now. They were not an unhappy couple but they weren't the perfect pair. As far as Hinata saw it they were only good friends. Kiba on the other hand loved Hinata with all his heart. He had since they were genin under Kurenai sensei with their friend Shino. Some would say the only reason they had ever been married was because Hinata had given up on Naruto. Others would disagree and say they were good friends and it made sense they were married.

Naruto and Sakura was not all that different of a story. They had been good friends under Kakashi Sensei. After Naruto saved the village from Nagato and Pein Sakura thought she loved Naruto but it didn't last long. It was more of a sibling love than anything more. They were good friends but it quickly deteriorated until it was almost bitter. Naruto decided to end the relationship while there was still something to salvage.

Upon hearing this news, Hinata felt euphoric but devastated. She still loved Naruto but had to honor her commitment to Kiba. She had to take the high road for this bittersweet situation.

After Naruto and Sakura's short lived marriage, he decided to wash away his grief with good old fire whiskey. He sat at the bar and drank away fifteen shots as Kiba and Hinata walked past the bar window holding each other close together. Naruto was enraged.

_Why should they be so happy? _He thought as he fumed. _I am the one who saved the village! Not to mention Hinata nearly gave her life for me during Pein's attack!_ Now after he had gone through a grueling marriage with the girl he thought was his soul mate, only to meet in a bitter end, Naruto wanted to get to know Hinata better. But she was with Kiba, and he couldn't separate them. _If I can't have her_, he thought standing up from the bar; _I'll have to be at least friends with her. But I have to try._

He began following her everywhere without her knowing it. Some would say stalking. He eventually mustered up the courage to ask her to go to Ichiraku for lunch. This was met with hesitation at first, but Hinata warmed up to the idea. From there on they became good friends, much to Kiba's suspicion.

One day Naruto and Hinata decided to go to lunch after Kiba had left for work. They were having a very enjoyable lunch and were talking about this and that, and making each other laugh. However, because they were having so much fun, they were not paying attention to how much wine they were drinking. They both drunkenly walked to Kiba and Hinata's home.

When they reached the front door, Naruto was about to bid Hinata goodbye when Hinata reached up and grabbed Naruto, and pulled him down for a kiss. They kissed passionately for a while before going into the house. Once inside, one thing led to another and they ended up having sex. (I don't write lemons… so yeah)

Kiba had just decided to come home early to surprise Hinata. It was about two o' clock when Kiba walked in on them doing the nasty which led to their current dilemma.

"Kiba! It's not what it looks like!" (that's a very generic thing to say in this situation) Hinata tried to explain as she scrambled to cover herself. Naruto did the same.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Kiba yelled as Naruto who was quickly scrambling to get his pants on. "GO YOU SON OF A BITCH!" he continued as Naruto ran out of this house.

"Kiba," Hinata said trying to console her enraged husband. "Calm down."

"HINATA, WHY THE HELL WAS HE IN BED WITH YOU? I THOUGHT WE WERE THE MARRIED COUPLE! I THOUGHT YOU WERE OVER HIM!"

"Kiba, just please calm down. We just had too much to drink. One thin-" she tried to explain before she was interrupted.

"WHEN DID YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO DRINK!"

"Naruto-kun and I were having lunch –"

"DON'T YOU THINK YOU SHOULD HAVE AT LEAST TOLD ME YOU TWO WERE HAVING LUNCH? ISNT THAT SOMETHING YOU SHOULD CLEAR WITH YOUR HUSBAND!"

"Kiba, I'm sorry," Hinata said before she started to break down. "I know I should have told you, but it was n-not something w-we had been planning. We decided t-this morning after you left." Hinata was really crying now, tears just rolling from her beautiful lavender eyes.

I DON'T CARE HINATA! YOU SHOULD HAVE AT LEAST CALLED ME! NOW I COME HOME AND HE IS PUMPING YOU LIKE SOME CHEAP WHORE!

"I'm sorry," Hinata said as she started to sob uncontrollably. The sobs weren't heard over Kiba's yelling. "I know what I did was wrong, but you know how I feel for Naruto (-kun?).

"THAT DOESN'T MATTER HINATA! WE ARE MARRIED AND I TRUSTED YOU! NOW I COME HOME FORM WORK AND-" He paused and breathed heavily. "I can't believe you just betrayed me and did this. I trusted you. I _loved_ you. AND YOU JUST BETRAY ME LIKE THIS! IS OUR RELATIONSHIP SOMETHING YOU JUST CAST ASIDE ONCE YOU R HORMONES START ACTING UP?" (this is just brutal) "HOW IN THE WORLD DO YOU EXPECT US TO RECOVER AS A COUPLE AFTER THIS?"

(And here comes the kill...)

"I don't,"

Kiba was stunned. Had she really just said that? "W-what?" Kiba whispered in unreserved astonishment. "What did you just say?"

"You heard me, Kiba," Hinata retorted regaining some of her composure. "You and I both knew this was coming. Im sorry Kiba. Its _**over.**_" (Oh it felt good to write that).

Now it was Kiba's turn to breakdown. "Hinata no." he said a single tear falling from his left eye. "Don't say that."

"I'm sorry, Kiba," Hinata said as she stood up and got dressed. She left him crying in the room as she walked out of the house, feeling like a great burden was off of her shoulders.

XXXXXXXX

Alright peeps this story is officially done. The sad fact is that it took me a month to write this. The main reason of that is that I started writing it in the notepad on my phone, and I just couldn't find time to write it. Sad but true (METALLICA!). Sorry. Random. Anyway I realize what I said about Sakura was pretty harsh but that's just how I feel. Sorry if you disagree.

Anyway…please review and tell how I did.

Sincerely,

Killswitch.


End file.
